It Would Be A Great Honor
by PoyoKirby
Summary: Pucca tricks Garu into dating her by convincing him It would be honorable to date her. While he is falsely dating her he discoveres he truly does Love her, but Pucca realizes this relationship has no love and she ends it...
1. HonorHonorHonor

It Would Be A Great Honor. (Im gonna make this short and as detailed as possible...please review x3)

In the morning, when the sky was still pink, Pucca was out on the run...

She was in need of something or someone...I wonder who...

Pucca needed to see somebody special...She needed to see her samurai...But she could not find him.

All these days of cat and mouse were getting to her and she realized whats going on.

_He is hiding from me...He runs away from me and he doesnt feel the same way I do..._

Pucca in the back of her mind wondered what is is about her Garu despised so much...

Was she ugly? Was she not his type? Was her hair to round? Were her cheeks to pink? Was she not honorable???

Then suddenly it clicked.

Garu is all about his honor...He won't do anything unless he will receive an honor...And what honor will come of Pucca? I guess she will have to create one of her own...

And with that last thought she ran into the distance with an amazing idea bouncing around her head...

* * *

Garu in the quiet of the day silently and stealthily wandered the forest. He looked up into the sky and sighed and continued on. He felt like nobody was giving him what he wanted. Nobody noticed him and

he was being ignored...He felt incomplete. Then suddenly, he saw a sign..or more of a scroll of paper that fell, completely out of no where and hit him in the face. With a yelp he opened it and beheld its message.

_Garu...You are a man in search of Great honor...With honor comes many other gifts...respect...strength...and Love..._

Garu tilted his head sideways in confusion and read on.

_There is one step you can talk to re__ceive great honor...Go find Her...The one who waits for you day and night and be hers...You should know who I'm talking about...Go find your rosy cheeked angel and be hers._

_If you do, you'll have great Honor..._

Garu's eyes widened and glowed at the word "Honor" And he looked at the scroll and seen a small drawing of the his rosy cheeked angel.

It was Pucca!

Garu looked around confusingly. To recieve great honor...He has to do what he thought would distract him from his honor? This doesnt make any sense! How is he supposed to practice and train if he

is always with Pucca? Well If it would give him honor...what could happen?

* * *

Pucca sat in the flower field wondering. Did he get her message? Did he even read it? Will he even take her message seriously? Or will he know its a trick...She sighed. This could be her once chance

yet it still had many flaws...She sat waiting or him. She felt like she was wasting her time, she rose up to leave, feeling stood up when she saw a shadowy figure standing nervously a few feet before her...

She gasped, He turned around with a red face and shy smile. He looked at her and with scrunched eyes he took her hand and kissed it softly. Pucca grew a smile and she blushed. Garu trying not to cringe in

pain, took her hand. He didnt know how to explain to her what happened, little did he know she already knew. Pucca smiled and kissed Garu on the cheek. He smiled and laughed nervously. Pucca smiled and

thought to herself..

_My Plan worked!!! Garu is all Mine!_

And with one in pleasure and one in pain, they walked off together unknowing they are both doing this wrong...

(To be Continued x3)


	2. Garu is Falling for Pucca

Garu slowly walked thru the woods, thinking about everything that has happened to him..

_Is this really what I have to do? I have to date her to reciever honor? That doesnt sound right..._

_Now I have to...love her...and hold her hand...and....kiss her and hug her....Ew!! _

I guess our hero is a little more immature than we thought. Anyways...He decided what he could do, was to "act" like he loves Pucca just to prove to everyone that he does. Then

once it is pointed out he has recieved great honor for doing this, he could quickly call this disaster off. But he would to handle this in a calm manner, so people don't get suspicious of his "love"

He needed to figure out a way to make this as painless as possible... And thats when Pucca showed Up.

She stood there so innocently with a big happy smile that made Garu almost feel bad for not "loving" her...

She smiled nervously and writhed in shyness. Pucca held out a little box. Garu pointed to himself as is he were saying, "For me?" Pucca nodded. Garu took the box with confusion and he opened it.

He was a little surprised at what it was. A very small Pucca doll...Pucca grabbed it and with a smile she clenched her fist and out came a little squeaky voice that said,

"I Love You."

Garu for some reason smiled and then he stopped. He looked at Pucca and she looked so happy, the happiest he has ever seen her. He took it and he wanted to smile so bad, but for some reason he just

could not let it out. He put the doll in his pocket and gave Pucca a nervous "smile" Pucca looked at him for a moment and she felt like he was uncomfortable and she looked down, but then her face brightened.

She grabbed Garu's hand and ran toward a photo booth. She threw Garu inside joined him and then she put a fen in the slot (fen is chinese coin) and smiled and cuddled next to Garu. Then suddenly an attack

of flashes exploded in their face. Pucca, being the photogenic that she is was posing beautifully for each flash, as Garu was getting freaked out blinded by the annoying flashes. His pupils were small dots and

then big round swirls. He ended up toppling over after the last flash and Pucca laughed at him and came out. Their pictures came out and Pucca tore them in half gave Garu 4 and Pucca kept 4. Garu shook his

head to get rid of the blindness and looked at the pictures. He grunted and put them away. He stomped away and Pucca looked at him with her hand over her mouth, she looked hurt. Garu turned around and

he kept walking on. Pucca ran up to him and took his hand. Garu's heart pounded rapidly. He did not know what to do so he kept on walking. He did not even realize he was on a date with her.

Pucca and Garu ended up walking up to a cliffside near the beach. The breeze was softly blowing thier way. Pucca and Garu sat on the cliffside and for the longest time they did not interact with each other.

Garu sighed. Pucca looked over at him and he looked back over to her. They looked into each other eyes. Pucca saw a poor boy she was causing pain and suffering too, because she was tricking him

and forcing him to love her, and she did not feel loved at all. Garu saw the most beautiful girl in the world, but he felt like he couldnt tell her or anyone because of his fear of losing his "reputation" Pucca

wanted to see exactly what Garu thought of her. She scooted closer to him to see how he would react. His face turned red and he looked around nervously. She put her hand on his leg and he yelped and

began to sweat. Garu did not know what to do, because he has never gotten this romantic before and he did not know what would be right for him to do. Pucca felt like Garu was afraid of her. Garu felt like

he was making Pucca upset. He kept on scooting away from her because thats all he knew how to do. He really wanted to just smile and play with her but thats just something he doesnt know how to do.

He kept scooting farther and farther when suddenly, Garu was right next to the cliffside and he fell right off of it and fell 90 feet into the ground. Pucca gasped and without hesitation she jumped off to him.

Garu, being the ninja that he is would usually land just right but being how scared and shocked he was he did not. Pucca gasped. Garu was all bent up and broken looking. She began crying. This was

becoming too much for Pucca, now she felt like she really has hurt him. Garu slowly lifted up his head and spit out sand. He looked at Pucca who was crying and he wanted to make sure she knew he was okay.

He rose up and dusted himself off. His body hurt extremely bad but, the pain in his body was not as bad as the pain in Pucca's heart. He looked at her and he smiled to let Pucca know he was okay. Pucca for

some reason felt like this was all her fault and she touched Garu's shoulders looking at Garu as if she were saying "What did you do to yourself?" Because he was covered in mud and dirt. She covered her

mouth and backed away from him. He walked closer towards her, he felt like he was some kind of monster, not only was he covered in mud and looked like one, but he felt like one because he caused Pucca

to think she did to him. Pucca then burst into tears and ran away from him. Garu stopped and looked at her as she ran from him. Watching her go, for some reason made him start to cry a little. He looked

shocked because...He was crying. Pucca left him and he was crying and that is when he realized something. He turned around and smiled. And thought to himself...

"I Love Pucca"

"


End file.
